


Lividi

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Kingsley Shacklebolt/Gilderoy Allock]"Gilderoy non avrebbe saputo individuare il momento preciso in cui Kingsley aveva smesso di strapparsi la maschera dal viso quando restavano soli. Forse era stato quando Gilderoy aveva raccontato l'ennesima bugia per ottenere un briciolo di fama, o quando aveva smesso di avere paura della delusione sul viso del compagno, o ancora quando aveva dimenticato il confine tra il sorriso smagliante che presentava al mondo e quello malizioso e vivo che riservava solo alla conta dei lividi".
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Kingsley Shacklebolt





	Lividi

**_Lividi_ **

  
  


_Kingsley credeva nella gentilezza._  
 _Gilderoy voleva soltanto fargli cambiare idea._  


  
Era iniziato come un gioco: una sfida, un prurito da scacciare, una mera soddisfazione da rubare a quei giorni fatti di noia e lezioni che lo lasciavano insoddisfatto.   
Era iniziato con la voglia di vedere fino a che punto quel ragazzo tutto sani principi e riflessioni prima di parlare sarebbe riuscito a mantenere intatta la propria maschera; Gilderoy aveva trascorso una vita intera cercando di costruire la propria integrità, e le crepe altrui lo affascinavano. Le cercava, le intuiva tra un sorriso e una risata, ne grattava distrattamente i bordi con parole gettate apparentemente al vento, e grattava, grattava, _grattava._  
Una parola qui, una risata là, una piccola insinuazione pronunciata a mezza voce e una provocazione mascherata da commento casuale. _Per vedere l'effetto che fa._  
Grattava fino a quando le crepe si facevano fenditure, e allora faceva un passo indietro per godersi lo spettacolo di tutto ciò che da quelle fenditure fuoriusciva.  
  
_Kingsley era un'altra cosa._  
Kingsley era un blocco di integrità dove le unghie di Gilderoy non trovavano alcun appiglio per cominciare a fare leva. Ci aveva provato, aveva tastato quel volto impassibile con battute salaci, lo aveva provocato con parole spiacevoli, aveva sparso maldicenze e raccolto pettegolezzi.   
In cambio aveva avuto solamente sguardi lunghi e sospiri trattenuti.  
  
Gilderoy la detestava quell'integrità. Gli sembrava un affronto a tutte le sue frasi cattive sputare fuori solo sulla scia dell'impulso, un affronto alle identità che ogni giorno faticava per costruirsi e che immancabilmente si infrangevano al primo passo falso – bastava una parola fuori posto, una staffa persa, una ferita nell'orgoglio da vendicare con un gesto meschino e il suo sorriso diventava una crepa inarrestabile.   


  
_Gilderoy credeva nella caparbietà._  
 _Kingsley poteva soltanto soccombere._

  
  
  
Tutti hanno delle crepe.   
Punti deboli su cui fare leva per lasciare emergere tutto ciò che normalmente si vorrebbe tenere nascosto.  
Tutti possono andare in pezzi, se si ha la pazienza di grattare abbastanza a lungo sulla superficie.  
  
Gilderoy era un ragazzo impaziente, ma questo non gli impediva di provare ancora, e ancora, e ancora.   
E poi di provare di nuovo.  
Le crepe sulla maschera di Kingsley non erano comparse in risposta alle frecciatine, né a farsi specchio di parole amare e atteggiamenti meschini. Quelle crepe si erano aperte solamente quando Gilderoy aveva cominciato a sorridere e avere sguardi morbidi, quando la malizia aveva preso il posto della perfidia e i gesti stizziti si erano trasformati in provocazioni di tutt'altra natura.  
Se n’era accorto troppo tardi, Gilderoy, che quelle provocazioni avevano smesso da tempo di essere solo un gioco.  
  
Quando le crepe avevano cominciato ad allargarsi, era stato il desiderio a prendere il sopravvento: lo sguardo limpido di Kingsley s'era acceso di un fuoco a cui Gilderoy non era minimamente preparato. Ci aveva giocato, con quel fuoco, ci aveva giocato alimentandolo con movimenti studiati e sussurri grondanti promesse oscene, e quando s'era accorto che era anche il suo sguardo a bruciare, era ormai troppo tardi.  


  
_Kingsley credeva nella giustizia._  
 _Gilderoy aveva imparato che la soddisfazione stava solo nella vendetta._  


  
Kingsley non aveva atteso che la sua maschera gli si sbriciolasse sul viso : se l'era strappata da solo, con le mani tremanti di rabbia e desiderio a stento represso la prima volta che Gilderoy aveva deciso di smetterla con i giochi e le promesse vane.   
Kingsley si era strappato la maschera con lo stesso movimento con cui aveva strappato i vestiti di Gilderoy: il muro del salotto l'unico aspro sostegno per quei due corpi in preda a una passione impaziente, non si erano nemmeno premurati di raggiungere la camera e il letto. Anche il divano sembrava fin troppo lontano per pensare di fermarsi abbastanza a lungo per raggiungerlo.  
S'erano presi così, senza dire una parola, sesso impaziente consumato in piedi, e poi ancora, senza porsi domande, allontanando qualsiasi risposta.  
  
_Era stato come respirare._  
  
Kingsley si era strappato la maschera, e il desiderio che era emerso sul suo viso aveva il colore livido dei segni che aveva impresso sulla pelle delicata di Gilderoy.  
I contorni arrossati lasciati da quel rapporto furioso erano comparsi assieme alla luce dell'alba, e Kingsley li aveva ripercorsi tutti, uno per uno, con baci leggeri come battiti di ciglia.   
"Perdonami, ti prego, non volevo farti male".   
La preoccupazione si mescolava al rimorso in quel rivolo caldo che era la voce dell'uomo intento a imprimere il suo pentimento in carezze devote.  
 _Vorrei che non smettessi mai di farmi questo male_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Gilderoy.   
E invece si accontentò di allungare la schiena in un movimento languido, sistemandosi meglio in quell'abbraccio fatto di muscoli guizzanti e tenerezza. Sorrise, malizioso, sentendo la propria maschera tornare a posarsi sul suo viso.  
"Troverò il modo di vendicarmi, signor Shacklebolt, non ti preoccupare".  
Non aggiunse che quell'abbraccio era un risarcimento sufficiente da far dimenticare ogni proposito di vendetta.  
  


_Gilderoy non sapeva accontentarsi._  
 _Kingsley aveva imparato a farsi bastare i ricordi._  


  
Gilderoy non avrebbe saputo individuare il momento preciso in cui Kingsley aveva smesso di strapparsi la maschera dal viso quando restavano soli. Forse era stato quando Gilderoy aveva raccontato l'ennesima bugia per ottenere un briciolo di fama, o quando aveva smesso di avere paura della delusione sul viso del compagno, o ancora quando aveva dimenticato il confine tra il sorriso smagliante che presentava al mondo e quello malizioso e _vivo_ che riservava solo alla conta dei lividi.  
  
Il desiderio non aveva mai smesso di ardere negli occhi di Kingsley, ma dalle crepe sul suo viso ormai uscivano solamente rimproveri e preghiere di fermarsi, di accontentarsi di una vita mediocre e sincera, di tornare a essere soltanto il ragazzo che lo fissava ad occhi socchiusi e con un sorriso complice gli offriva i propri lividi da leccare.  
  
Gilderoy non poteva sopportare quella mediocre sincerità. Faceva male, la delusione negli occhi di Kingsley faceva male, e la sua pelle era ogni giorno più candida.   
La sua vendetta era fatta di lividi e di prese troppo salde, ma erano lividi che lui infliggeva sotto la pelle: risate sprezzanti, parole meschine, bugie raccontate con gli occhi accesi, sorrisi smaglianti lanciati in pasto all'obiettivo di una macchina fotografica solo per mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra di loro.  
  
"Fermati, Gilderoy. Sei ancora in tempo per ricordarti tutto quello che potresti essere. E se non te lo ricordi, te lo posso raccontare io. _Sei ancora in tempo_ ".  
Ma Gilderoy non voleva ascoltare la voce roca e implorante di Kingsley ripercorrere ciò che lui aveva deciso di lasciarsi alle spalle. Non voleva farsi raccontare dei baci che non duravano mai abbastanza, perché è impossibile baciare chi non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. Non voleva ricordare i gemiti e le oscenità pronunciate con un sorriso d'angelo, né le verità mormorate quando credeva che Kingsley dormisse.  
Non li voleva quei ricordi che ormai non riuscivano più a sovrapporsi alla maschera pubblica che si era costruito sacrificando ogni cosa.  
La fama era più importante.  
 _Doveva esserlo._  
Era tutto ciò che gli restava.  
  
"Non ti scomodare. Mi ricordo già tutto, e ho ogni intenzione di dimenticarlo".  
  


_Kingsley credeva nella gentilezza._  
 _Gilderoy non aveva più idee da poter cambiare._  


  
Chi corre rischi inutili è un idiota.  
Glielo aveva insegnato Moody, e lui lo aveva sempre tenuto a mente.  
La gente vede tutto, e tutto può trasformarsi in un'arma.  
La fama è un'amica effimera, e chi offre al pubblico le armi per colpirlo è un idiota.  
Glielo aveva insegnato Gilderoy, e lui aveva sempre cercato di dimenticarlo.  
  
Non è più Ministro, ma la sua comunità è un bimbo fragile, un bimbo che muove i propri primi passi da creatura libera con l'incertezza di un convalescente che torni a camminare.  
Non è più Ministro, ma la gente è comunque pronta a puntare il dito e a fare domande inopportune.  
Non dovrebbe correre quel rischio.  
Tantopiù che le sue visite sono del tutto inutili, e chi corre rischi inutili è un idiota.  
Glielo aveva insegnato l'esperienza, e lui non ci aveva mai riflettuto, lasciando che l'istinto di sopravvivenza agisse per lui.  
  
Kingsley mette un passo idiota davanti a un altro passo idiota, e ogni metro in quel corridoio dalla tappezzeria verde acido è un metro che lo separa dalla ragionevolezza. È un metro che lo avvicina alla leggerezza di chi decide di respirare solo per sé.  
  
L'uomo lo accoglie con un sorriso annebbiato, un sorriso che non ha la minima traccia di riconoscimento. Si muove incerto nella stanza che è la sua casa da dieci anni, ma che per lui continua ad essere solo un luogo poco familiare.  
  
"Ciao, Gilderoy. Oggi vorrei raccontarti una storia: è la storia di un ragazzo che aveva troppi lividi e il sorriso più bello del mondo".  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Questa storia nasce nel contesto delle iniziative del gruppo facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”, su indicazione del pacchetto di VigilanzaCostante:  
 _Coppia: Gilderoy/Kingsley_  
 _Prompt (obbligatorio): “Mi vendicherò nel modo più crudele che tu immagini. Dimenticherò ogni cosa”._  
 _Genere: angst._  
  
Credo che la storia risenta un po’ della frammentarietà con cui ormai riesco a scrivere, ma temo che anche tenendola chiusa nel mio pc per altri due mesi non sarei comunque riuscita a dare un senso più unitario, e allora tanto vale lasciarla respirare.   
Il titolo fa schifo, ma non ho la forza di cercare altro.  
Il prompt è così bello e così perfetto per loro che non escludo a priori che potrei tornare a scriverci sopra qualcosa, e insomma, non c’è abbastanza angst con loro due.   



End file.
